Each of two boxes contains both black and white marbles, and the total number of marbles in the two boxes is $25.$ One marble is taken out of each box randomly. The probability that both marbles are black is $27/50,$ and the probability that both marbles are white is $m/n,$ where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. What is $m + n$?

If we work with the problem for a little bit, we quickly see that there is no direct combinatorics way to calculate $m/n$. The Principle of Inclusion-Exclusion still requires us to find the individual probability of each box.
Let $a, b$ represent the number of marbles in each box, and without loss of generality let $a>b$. Then, $a + b = 25$, and since the $ab$ may be reduced to form $50$ on the denominator of $\frac{27}{50}$, $50|ab$. It follows that $5|a,b$, so there are 2 pairs of $a$ and $b: (20,5),(15,10)$.
Case 1: Then the product of the number of black marbles in each box is $54$, so the only combination that works is $18$ black in first box, and $3$ black in second. Then, $P(\text{both white}) = \frac{2}{20} \cdot \frac{2}{5} = \frac{1}{25},$ so $m + n = 26$.
Case 2: The only combination that works is 9 black in both. Thus, $P(\text{both white}) = \frac{1}{10}\cdot \frac{6}{15} = \frac{1}{25}$. $m + n = 26$.
Thus, $m + n = \boxed{26}$.